


Cuddles

by Bionerd2Point0



Series: Ficlets and Shorts [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: (sarcasm), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, No beta we die like mne, Tim got hurt, and Damian got scared, clingy Damian, not at all, not that he cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bionerd2Point0/pseuds/Bionerd2Point0
Summary: Tim was well aware that Damian hated him most days and resented his existence on all the others. It had been worse at the very beginning, but Bruce had managed to get the little demon to tone down his death threats to belittling remarks, which still sucked, but Tim would take what he could get.It was just that sometimes… sometimes Damian’s behavior was entirely contradictory. Like now, for instance.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Series: Ficlets and Shorts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053959
Comments: 10
Kudos: 158
Collections: Gen Batfam ABO





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frantic_Vampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frantic_Vampire/gifts).



> Prompted by the ever-lovely FranticVampire!! Thank you, love!! We all need some more soft Tim&Dami feels...
> 
> Enjoy!

Tim was well aware that Damian hated him most days and resented his existence on all the others. It had been worse at the very beginning, but Bruce had managed to get the little demon to tone down his death threats to belittling remarks, which still sucked, but Tim would take what he could get.

It was just that sometimes… sometimes Damian’s behavior was entirely contradictory. Like now, for instance. 

“Drake you are entirely unfit for duty. A hazard to your own life, and to the lives of those around you!”

Ouch, that one hurt. Not as much as slipping off a fire escape and breaking his wrist, but still. 

“How father ever deemed you worthy of being his _sidekick_ , I will never know. _Move_ , Drake!” Damian poked him in the ribs again, prodding him up the stairs and out of the cave.

Tim was too bemused to fight back, letting Damian drag him to the den, spitting insults the entire way. 

“Now sit down before you fall and crack your skull!” Damian ordered, shoving Tim towards the pillow pit in the middle of the room and… was he… building a nest?

Tim watched, dumbfounded, as the pup fluffed up the pillows around them, tucking in blankets and building up the edges until Tim was practically cocooned. 

He tried shifting up to look over the edge, and was promptly shoved back into the pillows.

“Stay,” Damian hissed at him, threatening enough that Tim froze in place. The little pup curled up practically on top of him in a move he clearly learned from Dick, wrapping his arms and legs around Tim in an octopus hold. “You will not move. You will sleep, and when Father gets back, he will yell at you too.”

Tim stared at the ceiling, wide eyed and more than a little intimidated. What the hell was going on?

The warmth and comfort of being surrounded by the pack’s scents, as well as Damian’s overwhelming pup-scent, lulled him into a half doze as he tried to figure it out. Maybe… maybe he’d scared Damian, when he fell? Maybe the little devil actually _did_ like him, a tiny, microscopic amount. 

There wasn’t any other explanation. Tim was a beta, so it wasn’t like there was some kind of instinct to protect like there was with omegas. The brat must have grown fond of him, at least a little.

Neither of them noticed when Dick popped into the room, searching for his missing packmates. Neither of them noticed the complex wash of emotions that crossed the alpha’s face, and neither of them noticed when he pulled out his phone to take a picture with a fond smile.

Both of them were fast asleep.


End file.
